1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to voltage monitors and more particularly to apparatus for monitoring the terminal voltage of a battery which supplies power for operating an electrically powered vehicle and for disabling a selected operative function of the vehicle when the battery reaches a predetermined discharge state.